


[Podfic]  Anticipating Your Next Move

by argentumlupine



Category: Comics Industry RPF, Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Artists, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cats, Chess, F/F, Laundry, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Texting, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Authors' summary</strong>: <em>Laundry, cats, and long-distance chess.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by fleurdeliser and tuesdaysgone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Anticipating Your Next Move

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anticipating Your Next Move](https://archiveofourown.org/works/727349) by [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/53911.html).
> 
> Cover art uses [this original art piece](http://reflectedeve.dreamwidth.org/122409.html) created by [reflectedeve](http://reflectedeve.dreamwidth.org/), with permission.

cover art by argentumlupine, using [original art](http://reflectedeve.dreamwidth.org/122409.html) created by [reflectedeve](http://reflectedeve.dreamwidth.org/).

| 

## Length

  * 1:22:03



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014070803.zip) | **Size:** 75 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014070804.zip) | **Size:** 24 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Anticipating%20Your%20Next%20Move%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Anticipating%20Your%20Next%20Move.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
